Hawaiian Paradise
by XOXOemmett
Summary: When Rose,Bella,&Alice graduate,their parents give them tickets to go to Hawaii for 3 weeks.On the other hand Edward,Emmett,&Jasper decide to go on vacation before they go to collage. What happens when 2 groups meet and maybe fall in love? ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
Hey guys! Well, if your reading I highly appreciate it! Thanks and I will update often! Remember to review! XOXO  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

BPOV

"Mom, dad. This is too big. You bought all 3 of us plane tickets?" I asked in disbelief. Graduating high school was one exciting thing. But going on a trip to Hawaii _after _you finished high school was one hell of a big deal.

"Well, Rosalie's mom and Alice's parents pitched in, too. But yes, you girls deserve something." My mom beamed at me. The thought of me graduating just brought tears to my mom's eyes. I smiled at them and hugged them as tight as I could. After I left the house, I went over to the Hale's house. I ran up the front stairs and knocked profusely until Rosalie answered the door. We both just stared at each other and then we started screaming as loud as we could. Afterwards, we just had a few giggles here and there. We walked in the living room and she made me a fruit smoothie.

"So, mom said we leave in 2 days." Rose said excitedly. I squealed and nodded my head yes. She laughed, "Well, I think by now, they've told Alice, so we should probably go over to her house and scream and jump around again." Rosalie laughed and I smirked, thinking about Alice jumping on top of us when we walk up to her house.

Rosalie ran and got her keys and we were on our way to Alice's house. We weren't even to the front door when Alice came out and tackled us with hugs and screams. We smiled and laughed as made our way upstairs.

"Can you believe it?? What am I going to wear? Everything is taken care of!? I'm so excited..." Alice kept going on and on. At the same time, me and Rosalie clamped our hands on Alice's mouth. We started bursting out laughing, we always knew when to get Alice to shut up.

Alice just whimpered as we let her mouth set free. She pouted, and then smiled again at the thought of being in Hawaii for 3 weeks. After an afternoon of talking about life after high school , Me and Rosalie had to leave. She dropped me off at my car and we went our separate ways. When I got home Renee and Charlie were asleep on the couch together. I leaned against the wall frame and sighed. They looked so cute, I just left them alone. I went to the kitchen and got a glass of milk and cookies. I skipped upstairs and got my laptop out.

I went to Google and typed in _Hawaii_. 143,000,000 results came up. I clicked the first one and Hawaiian music started playing. Pictures of surfers and the ocean flooded the screen. I sighed, thinking about spending 3 weeks in the most beautiful land ever. After a night of research, I was very eager to get there and start having fun. I fell asleep, dreaming about vacation, with my friends, hot guys, and beaches.

**EPOV**

"Guys, we've graduated. Now, before we go to New York, we need to do something special. Like an actual vacation, with just the 3 of us." I said to my friends who were currently sitting on the floor going against each other at Need for Speed on the Xbox.

"Well" pause "maybe we could" pause "go some place" pause "with an ocean" Jasper suggested while loosing at the game. "DAMMIT!" he yelled. I couldn't blame him. This was the 13th time he lost. He got up and went to the kitchen.

Emmett was having a laugh attack while I was focused on planning our vacation before heading off to medical school. I grabbed my laptop and typed in _Best vacation by the beach._

Myrtle beach, _too far. _Miami, _been there done that. _Maui, _hmmm..._"Hey guys, what do you think about Maui?" I asked the boys. "Is that spanish?" Emmett asked. I sighed and laughed. Sometimes Emmett could be so blond. "No Emmett, Maui, Hawaii."

He squealed and jumped on the couch. "Edward, We have to go please tell me we can go!!!!" I sighed and looked at Jasper. He nodded his head as if it was some kind of agreement. I sighed," I suppose so..." I smiled and Emmett tackled me on the ground. "You guys are my best friends ever!"

My mom came out of her room,"Is everything okay boys?" She asked suspiciously. Emmett ran up to her and put his arm around her shoulder, "Everything is more than okay, Mrs. Esme !" He yelled. She giggled," And why is that Emmett?"

"We're going to Moie!" She looked so confused. "He meant Maui, mom." I said to her. She started laughing and Emmett had a slight blush tent on his cheeks. "So today is Saturday, so we can probably leave on Sunday, is that okay with you guys?" I asked them. They nodded their heads yes and grabbed their car keys and they were off.

I headed upstairs so I could go ahead and get my packing done. An hour later I was just about done packing. I had everything labeled and ready to be shipped off to Hawaii. I felt like I was forgetting something.... _My toothbrush!_ I turned around to go to the bathroom and saw my mom standing in the doorway leaned against the frame, crying.

"Mom! What's wrong? Are you okay? What about dad?" I asked furiously. "No, baby. I just... can't believe you're all grown up. I mean it was like yesterday, you and Carlisle were climbing trees and making forts in the backyard and now, your about to go off into the real world. I'm sorry. I don't mean to be this emotional." She sniffled and I grabbed her waist and hugged her as hard as I could. I knew this was hard for her. I was an only child. And her only child was leaving into the real world to live his life. I started to get a little emotional, but I kept control. She just grabbed onto me and bawled.

I bent down to her ear and started whispering, "Mom. I will always be your little boy. I love you. I always have and always will. Just because I'm moving, doesn't mean that I won't come visit. And hell, maybe you'll enjoy me being gone. I mean, more time with dad, alone. More time to do things you love. What I'm saying is... just because I'm not 2 rooms down from you anymore, I'm still your only son and I plan on being here at least once a month. So, please don't be upset. You've raised a good, loving, hot son." I giggled at my humor, but she was already asleep.

I wonder how much she heard of it. I picked her up and went to her room. I placed her in the bed and put the covers up to her neck. I smiled and finished packing.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay Guys I know this chapter was short, but I want to know what Point of view you want from next chapter. There will be LOTS of POV'S so be prepared. Could you tell me how you think this chapter went. Anyways, Please review and I will probably update by tomorrow. XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 5  
So thanks guys, I've never wrote a Fan Fiction like this before, so I'll give it a shot. If you ever have any suggestions, please do tell! Thanks for the reviews Twilight4242, A is for Angel, and Girlz-Rule Love always!!! XOXO  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

RPOV

The days have gone by fast. And now we're on our way to Hawaii. Ah, airplanes.

Smells weird, Uncomfortable, you always get the seat next to the old guy that happens to sleep 24/7 and drool on your shoulder. _Lovely. _I waved over to Bella, sitting across the aisle from Alice. They were toward the front. Well this is great 2 more hours of pure hell and the snores right in my ear.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ladies and gentlemen, could you please buckle up, we are soon coming to a landing at the Honolulu International Airport." The lady with I _way_too much make-up on. I praised God and looked over at Bella and Alice. They squealed and smiled at me. I attempted too also, but I had a little complication.

"Um, Sir?" I asked the man next to me. I shook him a little bit. No budge. "Sir, excuse me." I said in a little higher pitched voice. The snoring man just got louder. "Excuse me sir, but we're here I believe you need to get prepared for landing." It was not me who said this. But a deeper voice.

I turned around to see who just saved me from torture. I just stared. He had big buff arms, a perfect chest, his Adams apple was as hot as hell, and I don't think anyone else's face could have gotten any better. "Er, um thank you..." He just stared at me hard, "Your welcome, I don't think you can keep the men off of you." He said sweetly. I smiled and giggled. Just then we landed, the airplane steadying itself. I stood up as soon as they approved that we were safe. I grabbed my carry-on and waited for the line to get me out of the small space.

As soon as I got down the stairs I screamed and ran over to Alice and Bella. We started jumping up and down. I took a big whiff of the air. "Ahh, salt sea air." At that same moment, Bella and Alice sniffed as hard as they could. They moaned in sync and I laughed hysterically.

We made our way through the airport and headed toward the rental car place. I told them my last name was Hale. They had everything set up. They had a black 2009 Saturn civic. We smiled at each other and went down to the car port to get the car. When we saw the car, we all jumped in. I got in the driver's seat and typed in the address to our beach house in the Tom Tom.

It took us about 30 minutes to find the place, but when we did, we were all speechless. This was a multi-million beach house. How the _hell_could our parents afford this?!?! "Are we at the right place?" I asked the girls. Bella looked down at her paper quickly, "Yep, this is the place. Dad said he pulled alot of strings, but this is...." She didn't even finish. She didn't need too. This was crazy.

"WO-HOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Alice was the only one to recover. She already had her things, running into the house. Me and Bella took off after her, after grabbing our things. We walked in a I dropped my bags on the floor. Alice was running around like a crazy kid.

"THERE'S A POOL AND A HOT TUB. AHHHH!!! WE HAVE A MOVIE ROOM! DO YOU SEE THIS KITCHEN?!?!?!" Alice was screaming while running. Me and Bella laughed at her reaction to the house. We split our ways and went to our bedrooms. Mine had everything white. It was huge! (**the first bedroom on the pics on link)**I smiled and jumped on the bed. I could hear Alice sceam, so I went to go see if she was okay.

I was out of breath by the time I got to her room. I found her staring dumb foundly at the bedroom. "This is what you screamed about?" I asked her furiously.

"Mhmm.." She squealed. I couldn't stay mad. I walked to the living room and stripped down to my Black and gold knot bikini.

"You wore your bikini under your clothes?" Bella asked. I smirked and giggled, "Of course, we're in HAWAII!". And with that I ran into the pool. When I reached the surface I was looking at the most beautiful scenery ever. I was gawking so much I didn't even notice Bella and Alice jump in. When they surfaced, it seems that they had the same feeling i did. We looked at each other and smiled. This was going to be a very good vacation.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Em POV

We had about a 45 minute drive from the airport to the house. When we got to the house Edward got right out and got his things. On the other hand, me and Jasper were kind of freaking out.

"Dude, why isn't Edward taking in the view?" Jasper said quietly.

"Well, probably because this is his family's beach house and he's been here again and again." I said snobbishly. I loved Jasper. But sometimes the tiniest things could become so invisible.

We got out of the car and ran inside of the house. It was beautiful. I ran to my room and jumped on the bed. I almost fell asleep. But I heard someone jump in the pool. I pulled on my swimming trunks and ran out there and jumped as hard as I could. The view was beautiful.

All three of us were leaning against the side of the pool. "So there is a couple of neighbors on either side of us. Ones an old couple and the other one... well different people rent it out every year so I have no idea. We are a 5 minute walk from the beach. Town is 10 minutes away. There is stocks of beer in the fridge and my dad gave us lots of money to blow." Edward was telling us everything we had to know about this place. I was still so amazed at the view.

In the distance we heard," We're in HAWAII!!!" And then we heard a splash. It was a girls voice.

"Think she's hot?" I asked.

"Think there's more than one girl down there?" Jasper asked.

"Think we have the balls to talk to them?" Edward said in a mocking voice. We laughed while I screamed back at the girl.

"WE'RE IN HAWAII TOO!" The guys laughed and we heard loud giggles coming from their pool.

"I DON'T THINK WE'VE INTRODUCED OURSELVES!!!!" The girl yelled. We just looked at each other. "There _is _more girls." Jasper whispered. Hell yeah. The more the merrier.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

RPOV

"I DON'T THINK WE'VE INTRODUCED OURSELVES!!!!" I couldn't stop myself. The girls started laughing and I smiled.

"WELL WHY DON'T YOU COME UP HERE AND DO IT IN PERSON!" He yelled. I felt ridiculous. I was yelling at a house up the road. I'm an idiot. The girls were doubling over they were laughing so hard. "Why are you guys laughing?" I whispered.

"Because, your flirting with a guy who could be 59 years old!!!!" Alice whispered back. Oh. I didn't even think of it that way...

"UMMM" I started studdering. This was even embarrassing from far away, "NO, NOT TONIGHT. I'M TIERD!!!" And with that we grabbed our towels and went back inside the house. The chlorine made my eyes pretty weak, so I excused myself and went to bed.

The next morning I heard the doorbell ring. I walked sleepily through the living room, seeing the girls zonked out from the night before. _I wonder how long they stayed up..._

I opened the door and no one was there. I looked down and found a batch of cookies on the welcome mat. I picked them up and grabbed the note that came along with it.

_Haven't seen you girls, but you just wait. These cookies are the best of the best. Hope you to you girls soon.  
Emmett, Edward, and Jasper._

I smiled and flopped on the couch. "ALICEEEEE....BELLAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled at both of them. They moaned and rolled over to look at me.

"You shit head. Why'd you wake us up?" Alice was always cranky in the mornings. I smiled, "Well, my dear it seems we have some friendly admirers." I showed them the cookies and the note. They smiled and got up and started to dance. I laughed and made my way to the shower. This vacation is going to be amazing.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

** Heyy guys what's up?!?!?! How'd you like that one? Please review and I'll write ASAP. How'd you like their houses?!?!?! HAhaha well write reviews and I'll reply if you have any questions. XOXO!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
Hey guys! Sorry it's taken SO long to update. My mom found out she has breast cancer. It's really upsetting. But she's starting to get better. So we're home more and that means more time to write! YAY! Anywho thank you so much for the support and reviews. So here is Alice and Jasper's POV. Hope you like it!**

JPOV

"You're sure this is the recipe for your mom's cookies?" I asked Edward. If we were going to make a good impression on these girl, what other way than chocolate chip cookies!? "Jasper, I'm positive. I even texted her to make sure. Relax. We're on vacation." Edward told me. I took his words into consideration and decided that he was right. I needed to loosen up a little bit. " So why aren't we just going to knock on there door and say hi!?" Emmett sighed, sitting on the couch with a cold beer in his hand. "Because Emmett" I said, " We can't just barge in and check them out. We have to slowly get there approval." He sighed once more, " Whateverrr". Edward was smiling at him while stirring the batch together.

After we wrote the note and taped it to the plate we drove over there and placed it on there welcome mat. We rang the door and then ran like we used to Junior year. We laughed in the car as we drove off. "Geez, old memories." We all smiled at each other and went home to make our breakfast.

* * *

APOV

This was a little extreme. Bella had this great idea of making even better food for the boys. " Bella, I don't understand why we're even doing this! Let's just write them a thank you note back and then see what happens. This doesn't have to be a competition." She smirked at how serious I was. I was still cranky from waking up. I was slightly irritated and went to go take a very hot shower and some Advil.

When I got out of the shower, Rosalie and Bella were ready to go , still in there PJ's. I raised my eyebrows questioning their wardrobe. "What?" Rosalie asked. " It's not like we're meeting 're just ringing the doorbell and running."

I suddenly felt really over-dressed in my jeans and tee. But I didn't really care. I wasn''t the one who came up with this idea. Oh yeah..." Hey what did you guys cook?"

Rosalie brought over a plate of very colorful desserts. " It's pastry dishes with berries!" (.)

"Wow! Ok let's go so I can go swimming. We got into the car quickly and took off up the road to meet the cute vacation house. We jumped out of the car and walked to the front door. We layed it on their mat with a note that said ,

' _Boys,  
You're going to have to try alot harder at those very generic cookies. Try these._

_- Bella, Rosalie, and Alice._

We rang the door bell and ran for it. We were in the car and off to town within half a second.

"OMG! ROSALIE STOP THE CAR!" I screamed. She slammed on the breaks before i even finished.

"What the hell Alice? What's wrong?" She asked very confused.

"Rosalie. We left Bella." I said. She turned around and went from 0 to 78 in a matter of seconds.

* * *

**Lol!!!!! Ok so I guess you know who the next story is. Sorry this is really short. But i'll write longer next chapter. Hoped you enjoyed it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
Lol! Hahaha sorry about the cliffhanger! But I wrote soon! Ok so- here we go. Bella and Edward's POV.**

EPOV

Yes. This is my type of vacation. Jasper and Emmett were in town shopping for food for dinner. And I was sitting here on the couch, with everything cleaned, drinking a Bud light. I was really getting into a soccer game when the doorbell rang. I groaned quietly and forced my body to get off the comfortable couch.

When I opened the door I saw a platter with some type of berries on it and three stairs down.... I saw a brunette headed girl? She was grasping her knee, and I heard her grunt a little in pain. I jogged down a few stairs and went to her aid.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She blushed and nodded her head. "Yeah, my pride is a little damaged but I think ,physically, I'm okay."

Physically- She was more than okay. Even sitting down I could see her curves and her shirt was raised up to about her belly button. She was one of the most attractive woman I'd ever met. I put aside those thoughts and focused more on her wound.

"May I?" I asked her, pointing toward her knee. She nodded her head and rolled up her plaid pajamas. She saw that I noticed them and blushed again. I touched her cheeks lightly without even thinking. "I like them. Just confused why your wearing pajamas at 11:00 in the morning."She smiled and then winced.

"It looks pretty bad. Do you want to come in? I know how to take care of it." I asked. She stared at me for a moment and then agreed. I swooped her and the pastries up and set them both on the kitchen counter. I went and got some rubbing alcohol, band-aid, and an icepack. I came back and grabbed a cotton ball from the bathroom.

"This is going to sting" I warned her. "Oh. I know. Trust me, I am prone to fall about 8 times a week."She said

She looked like she was telling the truth. I just nodded my head and smirked. I put the alcohol onto the cotton ball and looked at her as if permission to proceed. She cringed and nodded her head. Lightly I wiped the ball all over the blood smeared wound.

"Ughhhhhhh." She moaned. She looked so hot. Head leaned back and moaning. She was driving me insane. After I blew on it, she seemed to gain control of herself.

"So how do you know how to do this?" She asked, "Not that this is Rocket Science or anything. But you seem to know this stuff pretty well."

"Well, my father is a doctor and I am going to NYU to be a doctor, too. So this is something I've watched my dad do since I was born. I guess you could say it just comes naturally." I carefully put the band-aid over the cut and then handed her the icepack. When I looked up she was staring at me. I just stared back, not that i could help it. She shook her head quickly and got off the counter.

"Umm, well thank you----"

"Edward"

"Edward." She smiled and turned to walk out. "Oh and by the way... enjoy the pastries." She winked and I smiled at her. CRAP. "OH! What's your name?"

She just smiled and walked out. No freaking way. I was going to get her name.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

Wow. I felt like such a freaking klutz. When Rosalie hit the door bell they took off. I started too, until I tripped over my flip flops. I could hear his footsteps coming closer. I got up to run, but the sharp pain in my knee stopped me. I grasped it and prayed to God, he would just not answer the door.

Apparently God wasn't listening because a second later, he came down the steps and asked me if i was ok.

I was more than okay. His face was practically carved into very defined features. He was one of the most gorgous men I'd ever come face to face with.

He asked if he could check the cut out. I agreed and saw that he noticed my PJ's. I blushed and looked down. Curse Rosalie to the biggest pits of Hell!!!!!!!

One for leaving me here and two for making me wear my pajamas out here. He touched my cheek and told me he liked it. Then he was confused about why I was wearing them. I was going to answer him, but the pain stopped my voice.

He invited me in, and I agreed without even thinking.

I made some small talk, and then all too soon, I had to go. I knew Alice and Rosalie would be very worried about me.

"Well, um- thank you----" I dragged on the sentence, not knowing his name.

"Edward." His smile still blew me away.

"Edward." I said, "Oh and by the way... Enjoy the pastries." I winked and walked toward the front door.

"OH! What's your name!?" He yelled.

I decided I would keep him guessing and just walked out the door. I smiled and walked slowly toward the house.

I could hear someones deep breathing behind me. I slowly turned around and saw Edward on a bike.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him in disbelief. He smirked and then laughed.

"I really want to know your name." He said with big green eyes.

How could I not!

"Well you just could have asked. You didn't have to go to this lengths." I said.

"It's worth it." He said in a smooth voice.

We were almost to the house.

"Your name?" He pressed.

I smiled, " My name is-----"

"BELLA SWAN! NO PHONE CALL. NO TEXT MESSAGE. ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Alice yelled. I blushed and looked down.

Me and Edward had came to a stop. Alice saw and winked. "OH. I see." She backed into the house.

"Ha, er- sorry `bout that." I apologized looking down.

He grabbed my chin and lifted my head up. "It's okay---Bella." He said with a smile.

We just stared at each other for a while. And then we head a car honk. We looked up at Edward's house and I saw two guys get out of a jeep, whistling and clapping there hands.

I blush and backed away," That's my que. I got to go." I said. He nodded his head, sadness in his eyes.

I felt the same way about leaving him. I mean, leave it up to me to crush on someone on vacation.

Wow. This is going to be a long trip

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**:))))))**

RPOV

Alice walked back in the house and mouthed 'In love' at me. I was slightly confused until I saw Bella walk in the house humming lightly. I smirked and slapped her ass as I got up to go to the kitchen.

"Is someone in love?" I teased. She looked pretty snug.

"You know what, you should be glad I'm not yelling at you for LEAVING ME." She said, but still smiling, so I knew I was okay.

"I'm sorry!" I pouted and stuck my bottom lip out. She laughed and stripped down into her bathing suit. "You did say something about swimming right, Alice?" Alice smiled wickedly, and stripped down to hers as well.

I sat outside on one of the benches for about 10 minutes, watching the girls dive and jump in repeatedly. My mind wandered and looked up at the mountainous valleys behind the house and the beauty of the island.

"Girls? Do you mind if I go driving for a bit? Just to, you know...explore a little bit more?" I asked. They both looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure. Do you want us to go with you? Because we really don't mind. Just let us ge-" I stopped Bella from finishing her sentence.

"Bella. Alice. Don't worry about it. Have fun. Enjoy yourselves. We have 2 weeks on this island. Make the most of it right?" They smiled and Alice dunked Bella under the water. I laughed and rolled my eyes and went to the bedroom to get ready.

I went simple, knowing I was just going to hit a few local places. I wore a pink tank and white drawstring shorts. (**on profile**)

I grabbed the keys off the counter and walked out to the car. It took about 10 minutes to get to town and when I got there, there were very many tourist mixed with native people. I parked near a cute jewelry shop and smiled when she greeted me inside. I was mesmerized by the beautiful hand-made items.

I looked over the counter and saw the woman weaving strings under, over, around, and through each other. I was absolutely amazed. She looked at me as she finished the weaving.

"Aloha. May I ask your name?" She asked.

"Rosalie." I said with a soft smile. She smiled back and repeated what I had said, "Rosalie." And then she wrapped the bracelet around my wrist and tied it there. I lifted up my arm and looked at the bracelet, the jewels hanging off of it. I love it.

I pulled out my wallet, but she stopped me.

"My gift to you." She said, with a strong Hawaiian accent. I shook my head, "No, I must pay you something."

She nodded her head no. "May love come your way very soon." And with that, she left to the back room.

I stayed still for a few minutes, seeing whether or not she would come back out.

She never did, so I left, feeling refresh and slightly confused by what she had said, but I didn't let it get to me.

I hit a couple more local shops. Picking up a few things for my parents. I walked back to the car, ready to head home. Then heard a beep from my phone. I had one new text message.

_Get some limes. We are going to have a fun time tonight!  
3  
B&A_

Well then. I drove around for about 5 minutes until I spotted a small grocery store. I walked in and was suprised by how many fresh produces they had.

I grabbed 2 limes and dropped one of them while putting them in the bag. I went to reach for it, but someone else had already beat me to the punch.

I looked up and saw the beauty from the plane.

EPOV

"Dammit man! How can we make Key Lime pie without the fucking limes!" Edward was yelling.

" Chill dude. It's okay. I'll go back and get some." I said, patting him on the back.

He sheepishly smiled back, "Sorry man. It's just...that girl. She's getting to me."

I winked at him and grabbed the keys.

There were so many pedestrians I could barely find a spot. But when I did I had to hike to the freaking store. When I got in there I smelled fresh fruits. I was amazed. I walked around the corner and saw the limes. I grabbed a bag and put 7 limes in there. I tied the bag and turned around and saw a lime hit the floor.

I bent down and grabbed it and stood up.

It was the girl from the plane.

That amazing girl with bright blue eyes and blonde hair from the plane.

"Hi" I said. YOU DUMMY. YOU JUST COMPLETLY BLEW IT.

"I guess I just can't keep the guys off me." She said, smirking, while grabbing the lime in my hand.

I laughed and we continued down the aisle, " So making Key Lime Pie?" I asked. _Smooth Emmett. Real Smooth._

She looked at me a little funny, then giggled. "Uhm. No, not quite. Something with alcohol, more than likely. I don't really know. Just got a text from my friends to bring some back."

" A boy_friend_ ?" I asked without thinking.

She paused slightly and then stopped walking.

"Do you want to go do something?" She asked suddenly. I nodded my head, "Absolutly."

"The thing is.." She left the sentence dragging on, eying me.

"Oh! Emmett. My name is Emmett." I said quickly.

She smiled and continued. " The thing is Emmett. No I don't have a boyfriend. But the fact of the matter is that we have happened to run into each other once again. I mean...on this whole entire island. We happen to run into each other. Again- I don't think this was coincidence."

Everything she was saying made complete sense.

" So what do you want to do?" I asked.

She smirked and winked at me.

"Follow me." She said. I smiled like crazy and I knew I would follow her anywhere.  
_-

**Sooooo. Tell me what you thinkkkkk!**


End file.
